The invention concerns a crayon comprising a holding portion, a cartridge for receiving a refill of a predetermined color and a cover.
Crayons of the above-indicated kind are known. As it is generally not possible to see the refill when the cover is fitted in place, the known crayons are usually provided with information about the color of the refill. That information is generally printed on the cover or on the holding portion.
Printing information gives rise to problems however in the case of many materials of which by way of example mention may be made here of polypropylene. It is however expressly pointed out that the following discussion relating to polypropylene also applies in regard to other materials which are difficult to print upon.
Polypropylene which is difficult to print upon is particularly suitable for the production of crayons because, by virtue of its hardness, it is possible to produce therefrom for example by way of injection molding particularly light, thin-walled components, and for that reason processing is a particularly simple matter.
Polypropylene can be colored without any problem. It would therefore be possible to envisage making the entire crayon the same color as the refill. Such a structure however is not desired under some circumstances for example for design reasons. Furthermore, stockkeeping in regard to production would involve problems because in fact it would be necessary to stock all parts of the crayon in all the refill colors which occur.
Therefore the object of the invention is to develop the crayon of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, in such a way that the production process is simple, more specifically both in regard to processability of the materials used and also in regard to stockkeeping, while nonetheless also including information which is visible from the exterior, about the refill color.